


A Christmas Promise

by finally_isaac



Series: 2020 Commissions [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snowed In, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finally_isaac/pseuds/finally_isaac
Summary: Patton loves Christmas traditions. But when his favourite tradition is cancelled, at least he still has Logan.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 2020 Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903261
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bean_toez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_toez/gifts).



Every year on the 20th of December, Patton found himself filled with joy and excitement. Ever since high school, where he had met his chosen family, it had been a tradition that they meet up on the 20th of December for a family dinner in celebration of the holidays.

It had been a tradition for seven years without fail. 

Maybe that’s why it hurt so badly when it finally was broken. 

“I just— I’m so sorry, Pat, I really wanted to come,” Virgil was rambling, the anxiety in his voice tangible even over the phone, “But the blizzard is moving in so fast, I don’t want to end up in a ditch somewhere—” 

Patton shushed the younger man gently even as he leaned heavily against the kitchen counter, limbs weighed down by the disappointment settling in his bones. “It’s okay, kiddo,” he promised, “I don’t want you to get hurt. We’ll just have to meet up after Christmas.” 

Virgil’s shuddering breath was barely heard over the line before the anxious man finally spoke again: “Is everyone else coming?” 

“I don’t know,” Patton answered honestly, “They haven’t called yet.”

“Roman and Remus have a longer drive than me but knowing those two… They probably didn’t even check the weather.” 

Patton hummed his agreement as worry built up in his chest, rolling similarly to the building storm outside. “Yeah… I think I’ll give them a call.” 

“Alright, I’ll let you go then,” Virgil replied, “Love ya, Pat.”

Smiling, Patton allowed some of his worry to be overtaken by delight — Virgil wasn’t terribly vocal about his affections and rarely used the word love at all. The holiday spirit was likely to blame but Patton wasn’t about to complain. “I love you too, Virgil. Have a good Christmas!” 

“You too,” he agreed before a soft click signalled the end of the conversation.

Patton sat his phone down on the counter before he allowed himself to slide to the floor. Once he’d plopped onto the cold tiles, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths — Logan had taught him that focusing on his breathing would help him calm down in times of overwhelming emotions. 

He allowed himself long moments to recenter before he stood again and grabbed his phone. His overly emotional meltdown aside, he had to call the twins to make sure they were safe.

Calling Roman didn’t work at all; it rang and rang and rang before finally playing the dramatic man's voicemail message. Rather than rambling an unfocused message to explain the call, Patton simply hung up and tried Remus’ phone — surprisingly, Remus picked up after the first ring.

“This is Remus! Wassup?”

“Hey, Remus!” Patton greeted, false cheer in his voice, “There’s a blizzard coming so—” 

Remus interrupted with a cackle, his usual hysterical laughter so familiar to Patton yet still shocking every time he heard it. “Oh yeah! Roman can barely see the road right now!”

A gasp ripped violently from Patton’s throat and he stood ramrod straight, eyes wide. “You’re driving in it?!” 

Humming in the affirmative, Remus’ laugh lessened to snickers. Patton could hear Roman cursing in the background but he didn’t have the heart to chastise the language. “You should head back home immediately!” 

“No-can-do, Padre!” Roman’s voice came suddenly, slightly echoed — Remus had clearly put the phone on speaker. “It’d probably be more dangerous if I turned around right now.”

Patton’s distressed whine seemed to summon Logan, who had been working in their at-home office. “Everything alright, love?” he asked, long strides bringing him to Patton’s side in an instant. “Who are you speaking with?” 

“The twins,” he explained quickly as he copied Remus’ idea and pressed the speaker button, “They’re driving in the blizzard…” He leaned against Logan, comforted by the warmth of his boyfriend’s arm over his shoulder. 

Today was supposed to be special. Not only was it to be the seventh annual Holiday dinner, but also the sixth anniversary of the day Logan had asked Patton on their first-ever date. Their group of friends had never let them live it down — Logan having asked awkwardly during dinner, causing Patton to sputter unintelligibly and spill juice into his mashed potatoes — but Patton could only recall the memory fondly. 

This year was supposed to be even more special, a new anniversary that they’d hopefully celebrate for years to come; Patton planned to propose during dinner, surrounded by their chosen family. Nobody knew — not even Janus, Patton’s closest friend of all. 

“I suppose turning around isn’t an option…” Logan muttered quietly, taking the phone gently from Patton’s hands. “Roman?”

“Yes, Lo-Lo?” Roman replied, the usual teasing tone tense from obvious discomfort. Patton couldn’t even imagine how terrified his usually-confident must be while driving in a whiteout. 

“Where are you exactly?” Logan asked calmly, arm tightening slightly around Patton. His voice didn’t give him away at all but Patton could see the concerned furrow in his brow and the way his lips dipped down into a slight frown.

The line crackled slightly before Roman answered; “I’m not sure? I know we passed King Street just before we hit this wall of snow about ten minutes ago… We’re probably coming up on Park Road if we’re not already a bit farther.” 

Patton chewed on his lip nervously even as Logan nodded with a small air of confidence. “I’m certain there is a truck stop if you turn down Maple and you should be pretty close.” 

“I’ll keep an eye out!” Remus shouted.

Patton was relieved that Roman wasn’t alone, at least. 

“You should focus on driving,” Logan continued, “So I’ll hang up here. Please call immediately if something happens.”

“Sure thing,” Remus and Roman promised together, voices overlapping easily. The two of them were in sync more often than not (not that either could possibly bear to admit the fact).

They all said quick farewells before Logan hit the end button and put the phone down. “You alright?” he asked Patton quietly, already pulling the blonde into a firm hug.

Patton nuzzled close, breathing deep and smiling at the scent of Logan’s cologne. “I’ll be okay,” he whispered, “I’m just worried about them.”

“I know.”

“We’ll have to call Janus too.”

“Already done,” Logan hummed, face tucked into Patton’s hair while his hand stroked up and down his lover’s spine. “He texted me and I assured him that we could reschedule.”

Patton nodded. “Okay. I told Virgil that too.” 

It didn’t make Patton feel much better though. They could reschedule and have a wonderful dinner some other evening but it wouldn’t be the same… It wouldn’t be their _Annual December 20th Holiday Dinner_. It would just be _a holiday dinner_. 

As though Logan could sense Patton’s upset, the taller man gently lifted Patton’s chin and gave him a rare smile full of nostalgic glee. “Would you be willing to go on a date with me, Patton?”

Though his eyes widened in surprise, Patton couldn’t help the peal of delighted giggles that fell past his lips. The words were a perfect echo from six years ago and the same hope was glowing in Logan’s dark blue eyes — though his face wasn’t nearly as red this time. 

“Of course,” Patton eventually replied, giggling still, “Of course, I’d love to, Logan.” 

The taller man nodded, gave Patton a gentle squeeze, then pulled away to walk to the fridge. “You’ve spent the whole morning making that ham, so why don’t you finish it and I’ll make some potatoes. What vegetables do you want?” 

“Steamed broccoli!” Patton suggested excitedly. Though he cooked nearly every day at the restaurant he owned alongside Logan, he always enjoyed cooking with his boyfriend — Logan was often too focused on the bookwork to spend any time in the kitchen. “And we can freeze the leftover ham!” 

Logan nodded, humming in agreement. “We should bring a plate to Dr.Picani and his husband.” 

“I’ll text him now!” Patton excitedly grabbed his phone, his anxiety mostly forgotten. Logan had always been good at distracting him and knew when to do so. Patton turned to look at his boyfriend, smiling at the way the man’s brows pinched in concentration as he searched through the fridge. Hopefully, soon he’d be able to call the taller man his fiance… “Hey Logan?”

Immediately, the man's attention turned to Patton. He always gave his full attention to Patton. 

“Thank you,” the blonde smiled gently.

Logan blushed, muttered, “Of course,” then turned back to the fridge. 

***

The food was just about finished when Patton’s phone began ringing. “It’s the twins,” he told Logan, his anxiety coming back full-force at the thought that something bad might have happened. 

“You go sit on the couch and speak with them. I’ll finish up here,” Logan promised, kissing his cheek. “Everything will be okay.”

Patton chose to believe Logan even if the taller man didn’t have a way of knowing whether or not that was entirely true. “Okay,” he replied, his voice still slightly shaky. He answered the call before it could go to voicemail and made his way to the living room. “Hey Roman,” he greeted.

“Padre!” Roman cheered. Patton immediately felt his heart lift — Roman sounded happy and, more importantly, safe. He plopped onto the couch, smiling when he bounced on the comfortable cushions. “We made it to the truck stop. Actually, there’s a ton of folks here. Remus already made a friend!” 

Patton giggled. Remus always managed to make new friends everywhere he went, and Roman did as well. “Good! I was so worried!” 

There was a long moment of silence, save for the background noise of the truck stop. When Roman finally spoke, his voice was quiet and scared; “I was too. I never want to drive in something like that ever again.” 

Patton nodded in understanding despite the fact that Roman couldn’t see him. “Yeah, I can’t even imagine it… But you’re safe now, kiddo.” 

Roman hummed in agreement but Patton could tell he was still upset. What would Logan do? What would Logan say? “Your adrenaline is probably dropping,” Patton stated slowly, “You should take it easy for a bit. Oh! And drink some water!” 

“You sound like Lo-Lo,” Roman accused, a slight chuckle in his tone. 

It didn’t matter that he’d been caught, Patton was just happy that Roman sounded a bit happier. “Sorry,” he giggled, “But it’s probably true anyway.” 

Roman giggled as well and the sound lifted Patton’s spirits even more. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Patton finally stated.

“Thanks, Pat,” Roman answered — Patton could hear the smile in his voice. “I should probably go before Remus gets himself in too much trouble.”

“Alright. Do you have a plan for getting home?”

“Nah,” Roman chuckled, “Gonna have to wait out the storm, I guess.”

Patton sighed, “Okay.” He laid down on the couch, phone tucked between his head and the cushions. The idea of his friends being stuck at a truck stop, waiting out a storm that could last days, wasn’t exactly comforting but he supposed they didn’t have much of a choice. “Call me in the morning?” 

“Of course.”

“Good. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, then.” Patton heard Logan walk into the room and smiled. “Love you, Roman.” 

“Love you too! Bye.” 

After a soft goodbye, Patton ended the call. 

Logan rounded the couch and sat on the edge near Patton’s head. “Everything alright?” he asked as he stroked his fingers through Patton’s blonde hair. 

Patton nodded and hummed. “They found the truck stop.” 

“Good. I’m glad they’re safe.” 

“Me too.” 

The two descended into a comfortable silence, happy to simply be in the presence of each other for a moment. They hadn’t always been so relaxed around each other — their first year together was awkward and clunky, a mess of miscommunication — but once they’d found a rhythm, things flowed nicely. They understood each other in ways they couldn’t understand themselves. 

“Everything is set up for dinner,” Logan eventually murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to Patton’s temple. “Let's eat before it gets cold.” 

Patton smiled in reply. 

The two stood and reached for each other's hands instinctively before making their way to the kitchen. 

Logan had set the table no different than they usually did, the only exception being the short red candle as a centrepiece that glowed a yellow light in the darkness of the room. The table was illuminated and it created the illusion of a scene that was floating outside of time and space itself… Their own little world to enjoy.

“This is so pretty,” Patton sniffled, leaning into his boyfriend to hide the sudden tears that pricked his blue eyes. “You didn’t have to do this, Logan.”

The taller man adjusted his tie slightly and Patton could see the nervous tick for what it was despite the calm on Logan’s face. “I know today is an important day to you,” he spoke slowly, “And I care a great deal about today as well. So… A celebration seems fitting, guests or not.”

Patton smiled and snuggled his face deeper into Logan’s chest. He was still worried for when the twins would be able to return home, he still mourned the loss of his grand proposal idea, and he still felt disappointed that the day hadn’t gone as planned, but none of that mattered.

The twins would be fine, the proposal would still happen, the future still looked bright, and tonight he just wanted to relax with his wonderful boyfriend without worrying about the future.


	2. Chapter 2

The blizzard continued on for days and days. Patton frequently received calls from Roman and Remus with tales of their time at the truck stop — it simply wasn’t safe to leave. The twins seemed to be having fun though; Remus had made a good friend and Roman was using the time to finally work on his manuscript. 

Virgil and Janus called every day as well to inform Patton that they were still safe.

So the days passed, uneventful and boring, and suddenly it was Christmas Eve.

Patton was nervous. After deciding to postpone the proposal, he had finally told his friends about the plan and they all agreed that Christmas Eve would be the perfect time. Roman claimed it was romantic, Janus said it would make the holiday special, Virgil declared that Patton would be less nervous if they were alone at home, and Remus… Well, Remus had laughed uproariously until Roman reprimanded him. An odd reaction to be sure but no more odd than Remus was known for being.

Still, Patton had almost expected Remus to be emotional. He and Logan were best friends, after all, and everyone knew that they’d be each other's best man. 

Christmas Eve had never been a particularly loud event for Patton and Logan and that was certainly how they liked it. This year was no different, especially given the circumstances of the weather. This year they’d opted to spend the day baking gingerbread in their modest kitchen.

“It says to use one egg,” Logan read dutifully, a cookbook laid on the table in front of him. 

Patton grinned and nodded eagerly. He grabbed an egg and cracked it into their bowl of wet ingredients. “Next?”

They continued on like that until their cookie dough was ready to cut into shapes. 

Patton hummed thoughtfully as he searched through his collection of cookie cutters. “Classic gingerbread men?” he asked, “Or should we be… Experimental?” He offered a sly grin to Logan — who watched with an amused smile — and lifted a rocket ship cookie cutter. 

“Why not both?” Logan suggested, stealing the rocket ship from Patton. It had always been his favorite. 

They both laughed together and started cutting out the cookie shapes and laying them onto baking sheets. 

Soon enough the smell of baking cookies had engulfed the kitchen. Patton was sitting on the counter, feet swinging happily, and Logan leaned against the counter beside him. “This is fun,” Logan smiled, gently squeezing Patton’s hand. “I’m… Happy.” 

Patton beamed. “Good! I’m happy too.” 

Now? Should he propose now? Patton could feel his body shake with nerves at the thought; he wasn’t scared to ask but he was nervous about Logan’s _answer_. They loved each other, they’d been together so long, but what if Logan wasn’t ready? 

He was broke out of his troubled thoughts when Logan suddenly asked, “Can I decorate the rockets?” 

The question came as a slight shock and Patton laughed despite himself. “Of course you can, dear,” he giggled. 

Though Patton could tell he was hiding a smile, Logan pouted. “Don’t laugh at me.” 

It only made Patton giggle more. 

Suddenly Logan was standing between his legs, grinning slightly and holding his hands. “You’re still laughing,” he accused. 

“You don’t usually want to decorate cookies,” Patton giggled, pulling Logan closer so he could cuddle into the man. “It’s childish,” he teased. 

“It’s Christmas Eve,” Logan countered, “If not now, than when.”

Patton laughed again, pulling away slightly to land a kiss on Logan’s nose. “Fair enough.” 

They smiled at each other before leaning forward to press their lips together gently. The taste of Logan’s coffee was bitter but familiar and the last of Patton’s nerves faded away with it. It was like Logan knew just what to say, just what to do, whenever Patton’s heart started to grow just a bit too large for his chest.

They pulled away and Patton could feel the question on the tip of his tongue, ready to leap out into the empty space between them. It would have been so easy at that moment to just _ask_.

But the stove beeped loudly and the noise made Patton jump, prompting Logan to jerk away in surprise. They watched each other for a moment before laughing together. “I’ll take them out,” Logan offered, grabbing the oven mitts. 

“Okay,” Patton smiled. 

He’d ask… Later. 

For now, he watched his love pull the cookies out of the oven. They were placed on the cooling rack to sit. 

“Can you believe it’s been a whole year since we moved in together?” Patton asked. “It feels like we’ve been like this forever…” 

Logan pulled the mits off and returned to his spot between Patton’s legs, this time placing his hands on the blonde's hips. “Technically it’s only been eleven months,” he mused, “But I agree, it does feel like it’s been much longer.” 

Patton hummed and leaned into the touch happily. “You were so scared,” he teased sweetly, “But I’d say everything has gone better than we planned.”

“Yes, well, that’s all thanks to you,” Logan mused, “The restaurant wouldn’t be doing half as well without you.” 

Patton giggled and shook his head. “All I do is cook the food,” he mumbled, “You do all the hard book work.” 

They fell into companionable silence, leaning into each other and stroking their fingers softly over exposed skin. Cuddling like this, out in the open, was one of the perks that had come with getting their own home. There was never a need for privacy between the two of them in this house. 

“I’m happy,” Logan stated suddenly.

“You said that already.”

“Yes, well, this time I mean generally,” Logan explained. His eyes met Patton’s and held them — the night sky against an ocean hue — “I am happy here, with you, in this house.”

Patton could feel happy tears filling his eyes quickly. “I am too,” he agreed, blinking fast to keep the water at bay, “I am so happy.”

They hugged, arms tight around each other, and Patton felt the tears falling down his cheeks. It really did feel like everything was coming together; the past year had been the beginning of the rest of their lives and the only thing that could make it better would be a promise to spend a lifetime together. 

Though he couldn’t say how long the hug lasted, Patton felt that letting go would always feel too soon… But the cookies needed to be decorated so Patton pulled away and wiped his eyes. “C’mon,” he encouraged, pushing Logan back gently, “Let’s get these cookies decorated!” 

Logan smiled and agreed. 

*** 

The day seemed to stretch on forever. They decorated the cookies, watched Christmas movies, called all of their friends to wish them happy holidays, put the finishing touches on their miniature tree, and still it was barely six o’clock in the evening. They’d decided now to sit on their couch, snuggled close together while Logan read and Patton knitted; it was quietly comfortable and domestic in a way that made Patton feel giddy. 

Logan had also been uncharacteristically sweet all day; not that he wasn’t usually a sweetheart but something about today was… different. He was trying harder than usual to make Patton feel special and his efforts hadn’t gone unnoticed. Perhaps the change was simply due to the Christmas spirit? Patton wasn’t sure but he loved the attention regardless. 

Patton had long ago decided not to comment on Logan's good mood, fearful that the man would be embarrassed by his own behaviour, but he was especially tempted when Logan cleared his throat and broke their soft silence; “Patton… I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“Yeah?” Patton set down his knitting and gave Logan his attention the same way his lover always did for him. “What is it?”

Again, Logan cleared his throat… He seemed nervous. Patton couldn't pinpoint why and it troubled him slightly, especially given that Logan had a habit of hiding away his emotions. “We’ve been together for quite a long time, haven’t we?”

Patton’s brows pinched together in confusion. It was such an odd question… But he hummed and nodded. “Six years,” he confirmed.

“Yes, six years,” Logan repeated. He wasn’t meeting Patton’s eyes, instead opting to flick his vision between the abandoned knitting and the snow-covered window behind them.

“Is everything okay?” Patton asked after a long silence. 

“Yes!” Logan agreed readily, a startling lilt to his voice, “Patton, what I wanted to ask— Well, will you-”

The lights flickered once, twice, and then popped. They were surrounded in darkness. The change was so sudden and unexpected that Patton yelped, instinctively bringing himself closer to Logan as though the man could protect him from something as abstract as _darkness_.

Logan sighed heavily and stood up. “The storm must have knocked out the power… I should check the fuse box.”

“Do you need any help?” Patton asked meekly. He’d always been slightly, a little bit, only sorta scared of the dark. 

“No,” Logan replied, “But you can come with me if you don’t want to be alone.”

Patton agreed quickly and grabbed his boyfriend's sleeve to follow him to the basement.

It was dark; far too dark to see or safely traverse the house. The temporary fix was for Logan to use his phone flashlight but they’d need to find another way so they could save the cellphone battery in case of emergency. 

They walked swiftly down the basement stairs and while Logan found the fuse box, Patton searched for the stash of candles they’d stored away when they first moved in.

The trip to the basement was quick and pointless; the power was out and they were helpless to do anything about it. Patton hoped it would return before the food in the refrigerator could go bad… But at least they had pine-scented candles!

Logan’s good mood had, much like the electricity, popped out of existence. He seemed frustrated now and Patton couldn’t help but worry that Logan was upset about more than just their lack of proper lighting. 

“It’s nearly seven,” Logan muttered as they reached the living room again, lit candles in hand, “Perhaps we should turn in for the night.” 

Determined to save the evening, Patton shook his head and grabbed Logan’s hand. “So early?” he asked, whining slightly, “But it’s Christmas Eve!” He attempted to gently pull his boyfriend towards the kitchen but Logan seemed reluctant. 

“Ah, all the more reason to get a good night's sleep,” Logan reasoned gently. “You’ll be very excited tomorrow, love, and you’ll need the energy.” 

Patton scoffed teasingly, pulling more insistently on Logan’s arm — this time Logan allowed himself to be moved, though he was still hesitant. “I have tons of energy! I don’t need sleep for that. I have the Christmas Spirit to guide me! Besides, I’m allowed to take a nap on Christmas day.”

Logan rolled his eyes but said nothing. He seemed to be allowing Patton under his skin, the rough edges of his bad mood smoothing away rather quickly under the direct attention of the blonde.

“Besides,” Patton continued, finally coming to a stop under the kitchen doorway, “We haven’t done my most favourite-ist Christmas tradition!” 

“That’s not a word,” Logan pointed out. At the sight of Patton’s mildly annoyed face, he backtracked and sighed in amusement. “Ah, and what would it be? Your _‘favourite-ist’_ tradition?” 

Patton grinned excitedly before pointing upwards.

Logan looked up and smiled softly at the sight that greeted him. “Mistletoe? I thought Virgil banned that tradition when Roman and Janus abused its power?” 

Patton giggled, tugging Logan close enough that their chests pressed together. “He did,” the blonde confirmed, nodding with a mock-serious expression, “But this is _our_ house and I’m removing that ban.” 

“Is that so?” Logan chuckled.

“It is.” 

“I suppose that means I’ll have to uphold the tradition as well?” 

Patton hummed an affirmation, already leaning up on his toes. “Yes it does,” he agreed.

Logan chuckled again before leaning down to press their lips together, soft at first but building quickly. Patton easily hummed his enjoyment, happy to follow Logan’s lead and drift into a happy headspace. They eventually made their way back to the couch and laughed as they tripped over each other and fell heavily onto the soft cushions.

They spent the night kissing and touching and enjoying each other's company, surrounded by the fresh scent of pine and the soft glow of the candles.

In the end, _Patton forgot to propose._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that you can find me on Tumblr @finally-isaac


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was slow and lazy (as Christmas morning should be) and Patton would have been happy to spend the whole day in bed if he’d been allowed. Logan seemed reluctant to get up as well, allowing them to cuddle and talk in hushed tones until it was nearly noon. Still, there were things to do so they slowly got out of bed and headed down the stairs hand-in-hand.

The power was, thankfully, back on.

“I’m going to call the twins,” Logan stated at the bottom of the stairs. He leaned over and kissed Patton briefly, then pulled away with a smile. “I want to make sure they’re having a good Christmas, all things considered.” 

Patton had almost forgotten that their friends were stuck at a truck stop. “Tell them I say Happy Holidays!” he grinned, “I’ll call Janus.”

Logan nodded his agreement before heading towards the kitchen, promising to check on the food in the refrigerator while he was in there. 

Patton smiled and flopped onto the living room couch, phone in hand. Dialling the number took no time at all, Patton had long since memorized it, and Janus picked up after the first ring — unusually fast, Patton noted. “How’d it go?” was Janus’ greeting, leaving Patton confused.

“How did what go?”

“The proposal, obviously.” 

Patton gasped, sitting up rather suddenly. He looked around frantically as though Logan could walk in at any second, then groaned dramatically. “I forgot,” he admitted, embarrassed and upset. The most important thing he’d ever do in his whole life and _he'd forgotten_?! “I completely forgot! I was knitting and then the power went out while we were talking and then I… Got distracted.”

Janus laughed good-naturedly, calling Patton a goofball all the while. “Only you,” he insisted, “Only you would forget to _propose_ because you got _distracted_.” 

A red blush worked its way up the blonde's cheeks and he chose to ignore Janus’ teasing comments — best friend or not, the man could occasionally be a complete _ass._ “What do I do?” Patton whined, “Christmas Eve would have been perfect!”

“And Christmas Day will be even better,” Janus confirmed sweetly, “He’ll say yes regardless, so _when_ you pop the question is hardly a concern.”

Patton huffed. “I want it to be special.” 

“It will be,” Janus assured, his voice going soft, “You know he loves you; it’ll be perfect. I promise.” 

Patton sighed, still unsure… But he trusted Janus. “Yeah, you’re right, probably.” 

Janus laughed again. “I’m always right.” 

Rolling his eyes, Patton didn’t confirm or deny the claim.

They didn’t talk much longer after that because Janus insisted that Patton should go be with Logan, so they wished each other Happy Holidays before bidding each other farewell. It seemed they had good timing too; Logan walked into the living room mere moments later. 

“Apparently the blizzard finally passed,” Logan hummed, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss Patton’s head affectionately. It seemed his good mood had returned… “The twins were able to go home earlier this morning.” 

Patton’s smile stretched wide across his face. “A Christmas miracle!” he declared, “I’m happy they had each other, at least; can you imagine thinking you’d have to spend Christmas alone?”

“I can’t say the idea sounds pleasurable,” Logan agreed. He walked around the couch and finally sat with Patton, taking his boyfriend's hand gently. “How is Janus?”

Patton leaned into Logan. “He’s good; I assume that since the weather let up, he’ll probably visit Virgil today. I don’t think they’ll want to see their parents.”

“Probably not,” Logan agreed, “But they have each other.”

Patton hummed in agreement. “And I have you,” he cooed sweetly, pulling himself into Logan’s lap.

“Yes,” Logan agreed softly, his hand coming to rest on Patton’s cheek, “Yes you do.” His touch was feather-light, as though any pressure at all would result in Patton’s disappearance — the reverence made Patton’s cheeks heat up and turn pink. 

They sat like that for long moments, smiling dopily and staring unabashedly, and it occurred to Patton that there was no time like the present. 

“I know we said no presents,” he started slowly, “I mean, we never do presents…” 

“Your presence is present enough,” Logan agreed with a smile. 

Patton giggled and nodded his agreement, face still warm, but continued on boldly; “I got you something anyway.”

Logan’s resulting sigh sounded exasperated but his smile exposed his fondness. “Of course you did.” He paused, seeming to think for a moment, then added, “I have something for you as well, actually.” 

“Oh!” Patton’s eyes grew wide with surprise, “You didn’t have to get me anything!” 

“Well, you didn’t have to get me a gift either,” Logan countered, chuckling, “So I suppose we’re even.” 

Patton grinned. “I suppose so,” he agreed but he privately doubted that Logan would think of them as _even_ after this. What gift could beat a proposal? 

“I’ll go grab your gift and we can exchange?” Logan suggested sweetly.

Patton hurriedly removed himself from his boyfriend's lap, nodding energetically. Without another word, he ran off to the bedroom where he had hidden the black-velvet box in his closet, safely tucked into the pocket of his favourite cardigan. When he returned to the living room, Logan was exiting the guest-bedroom that they’d made into an at-home office, his hand hidden behind his back.

“You first,” Logan insisted gently, sitting on the couch beside Patton once more.

A sudden wave of nerves overtook the blonde. _This was it._

“Okay,” he hummed. The box was hidden behind his back, clutched carefully between the fingers of one hand; his free hand rested on his lover's knee. “I love you,” he started, surprised to find that his voice was even, “I’ve loved you all my life, I think. Even before we met. I know you don’t believe in fate or destiny, but I think we were always meant to be together.”

Logan said nothing and his gaze remained cool, but he nodded so Patton continued. 

“Do you remember our high school graduation? When I told you I wanted to own a restaurant?” 

Logan nodded again, this time murmuring, “Of course.” 

“Do you remember what you said?” Patton asked, smiling brightly. Before Logan could answer, he blurted, “You said, ‘ _Let’s do it._ ’ No questions, no concerns… You didn’t even ask if I wanted help! You just… You supported me and you decided you wanted to be a part of it.” Patton paused and cleared his throat as the words began to get caught behind waves of emotions. He could feel tears burning his eyes and he quietly laughed — he’d always been a crybaby but he knew Logan didn’t mind. “You wanted to be a part of my life, Logan, and I want to be a part of yours… Forever.” He pulled to box out from behind his back and held it out. “So… Merry Christmas.”

Logan’s unwavering gaze was unblinking and without any emotion that Patton could read. 

“Open it,” Patton prompted, gesturing to the box insistently.

It came as a surprise, icy and cold down Patton’s back, when Logan released a huff of laughter and shook his head. 

Pins and needles froze across Patton’s body, pulling the tears down his cheeks in heavy streams. “Oh.” He pulled the box close to his chest. There was no way that Logan had misinterpreted, right? And Patton… He hadn’t known what to expect but rejection hadn’t been on his list. “I’m sorry— I just thought—” 

A hand shot out and grabbed Patton’s wrist and suddenly they were hugging. “No, no, no,” Logan whispered fervently, “You misunderstand.” 

“I— What?” Patton hiccupped, and pushed away from Logan, “What did I misunderstand?” 

Logan smiled gently, reaching into his pocket to pull out a box nearly identical to the one in Patton’s hand but blue rather than black.

“It seems we got each other the same gift,” Logan explained quietly, opening his box to reveal a shining gold band engraved with the word ‘ _Forever._ ’ 

There was gasp from Patton before they were suddenly both crying, arms wrapped tightly around each other's shoulders. Patton’s hitched mantra of ‘ _Yes, yes, yes,_ ’ was interlaced with Logan’s whispered declarations of love and adoration; the unplanned chaos of the moment was out of character for their relationship and yet all the more perfect for it. 

It took quite a time for them to pull away long enough to slip the ring onto Patton’s finger. The blonde was still crying — although much more softly — when he opened the black-velvet box that contained Logan’s ring. The silver band embedded with a singular sapphire stone fit perfectly on Logan’s ring finger. They each took a mere moment to admire the precious bands before pulling each other in for another tight hug. 

When the crying had finally stopped — on Patton’s end, that is, because Logan’s tears continued to stream silently down his cheeks — they pulled away to kiss sweetly. 

“I was going to ask you yesterday,” Patton admitted with a giggle, forehead pressed to Logan’s, “But I forgot.” 

“I couldn’t work up the courage,” Logan chuckled, “I was so scared you’d say no.” 

Patton scoffed playfully and pulled Logan’s left hand to his lips. “Never,” he promised, pressing a gentle kiss to the ring. That perfect band now felt precious in a way Patton had never considered something could be; he could no longer imagine a world where it wasn’t fitted onto Logan’s delicate hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Logan promised and Patton believed him.

There was a content silence between them before Patton couldn’t contain his hysterical giggles. “I’m so happy,” he grinned, “This is the best Christmas ever.”

Logan nodded in agreement and his smile was brighter than Patton could ever remember it being.

Through his giggles, Patton suddenly came to a realization and his giggles grew more. “Did Remus know?” 

“Yeah,” Logan chuckled, “He’s the only one I told. I was worried the others might accidentally tell you.”

“That explains a lot,” Patton grinned. He waved away Logan’s curious expression before continuing, “I told everyone.” 

“Ah,” Logan smiled, “Remus must be very proud of himself, knowing that we both had similar plans.”

“Yeah,” Patton agreed, wiping his eyes and cheeks to rid them of tears before gently wiping Logan’s face as well. “Nevermind them, though. Today is _our_ day.” 

“Yes,” Logan smiled, “Yes it is.”

They spent the rest of Christmas day cuddled on the couch as they ate cookies, drank hot cocoa, and bounced around wedding ideas. A winter wedding the next year seemed appropriate — Logan’s suggestion — with a white and blue colour scheme — Patton’s idea. Small and intimate, of course, with matching tuxedos and lots of flowers. None of the plans were official, of course, but it was fun to talk about what would be the happiest day of their lives. 

Of course, they did get around to calling their friends as well.

Remus had been laughing hysterically at the story of what had happened and he clearly had expected the outcome entirely; his laughter turned to happy sobs when Logan asked him to be his Best Man.

Roman had also cried and agreed fervently when they asked him to officiate the wedding; “I wouldn’t let anyone else officiate for you nerds anyways!” he’d sobbed, clearly excited.

Virgil hadn’t cried at all, and neither had Janus; as expected, the brothers had indeed opted to spend Christmas Day together so they were told at the same time. Both had been overjoyed and expressed their excitement loudly. Janus, when asked to be Patton’s Best Man, had scoffed an irritated, “ _Obviously,_ ” but Patton could hear the emotion in his voice. Virgil had agreed, although rather anxiously, to be the ring bearer.

Throughout it all, Logan refused to remove his arm from around Patton’s waist. The taller man smiled and laughed easier than he had since their first date six years ago…

They were going to be together forever.

Patton couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to leave a comment. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for my lovely fiance! I was so excited to write this story for them. I hope you'll all enjoy! It's never too early to celebrate Christmas.


End file.
